wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Boq/Musical
Boq '''(also known as '''Moq and Bog in other productions) is the Munchkinlander man who was Elphaba and Glinda's friend during their time at Shiz University in Wicked. He is also the man who becomes the Tin Woodman and is Nessarose's love interest. History Boq is the love interest of Elphaba's younger sister, Nessarose (who would later become The Wicked Witch of the East). However, the feeling is not mutual; Boq only became involved with Nessarose in hopes of impressing Galinda, on whom he truly has his heart set. Unfortunately, Galinda has so little regard for him that she cannot remember his name (calling him Bick). When Nessarose eventually becomes the governor of Munchkinland, she uses her power to enslave Boq as her personal servant, given that he is a Munchkin. When Boq confesses his love for Glinda, Nessarose becomes extremely angry with him. At that point, she attempts to casts a spell on him from Elphaba's spell book, but mispronounces the incantation. This causes Boq's heart to shrink until it is completely gone. In a desperate attempt to save Boq's life, Elphaba casts a spell on Boq who falls asleep. Boq awakens as the Tin Woodsman as Elphaba disappears. In her fear, Nessarose blames his new form on Elphaba, saying she did it purposely and that she had tried to stop Elphaba. Unlike in the novel, Boq plays a considerably condensed role in the stage production. He later took part in the witch hunt against Elphaba as the Tin Woodman, full bent on killing Elphaba for both capturing Dorothy and turning him into the Tin Woodman. This puts him in a slightly more negative light, as even though she saved him, he became angered that she had saved his life. Songs Solos (In A Group Number) *Dancing Through Life (Fiyero, Glinda, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) *The Wicked Witch of the East (Elphaba and Nessarose) *March Of The Witch Hunters (Ozians) Others *Dear Old Shiz (Glinda and Students of Shiz) *What Is This Feeling? (Glinda, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) Portrayers Broadway Production *Christopher Fitzgerald (2003-2005) *Randy Harrison (2004; temporary) *Jeffrey Kuhn (2005) *Robb Sapp (2005-2006) *Logan Lipton (2006-2008) *Ben Liebert (2008) *Alex Brightman (2008-2010) *Etai BenSholmo (2010-2012) *Taylor Trensch (2012; temporary) *Etai Benshlomo (2012) *Jesse JP Johnson (2013; temporary) *F. Michael Haynie (2013) *Michael Wartella (2013-2014) *Robin De Jesus (2014-2016) *Zachary Noah Piser (2016-2017) *Jye Frasca (2017-Current) Broadway Understudies *Rick Desloge *Daniel Switzer *Larkin Bogan (Current) *Daniel Quadrino 1st National Tour *Logan Lipton (2005-2006) *Kirk McDonald (2006) *Josh Lamon (2006-2007) *Brad Weinstock (2007-2008) *Ben Liebert (2008-2010) *Justin Brill (2010-2013) *Jesse J.P. Johnson (2013) *Etai BenShlomo (2014-2015) *Andy Mientus Chicago Production *Telly Leung (2005-2006) *Adam Fleming (2006-2007) *Stanton Nash (2007-2008) *Ted Ely (2008-2009) West End (London) Production *James Gillan (2006-2008) *Jeremy Legat (2008-2009) *Alex Jessop (2009-2010) *George Ure (2010-2011, 2019-2020) *Ben Scott (2011) *Adam Pettigrew (2011-2012) *Sam Lupton (2012-2015) *Daniel Hope (2015-2016) *Idriss Kargbo (2016-2017, 2019) *Jack Lansbury (2017-2019) *Nicholas McLean (2020-Present) Los Angeles Production *Adam Wylie (2007) *Michael Drolet (2008) *Eddy Rioseco (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production * Stefan Stara (2007-2009) * Stephan Luethy (2009-2010) Melbourne Production * Anthony Callea (2008-2009) * Stuart Fisher (2009) San Francisco Production *Eddy Rioseco (2009-2010) *Etai BenShlomo (2010) 2nd National Tour *Ted Ely (2009) *Zach Hanna (2009-2011) *Dan Pacheco (2011-2012) *Michael Wartella (2012-2013) *Alex Wyse (2013-2014) *Lee Slobotkin (2014-2015) *Sam Seferian (2015-2016) *Andy Mientus (2016-2017) *Robin De Jesus (2017-2018) *Cole Doman (2018-Present) Australian Tour Production *Anthony Callea *James D. Smith (Final) *Edward Grey Oberhausen Production *Ben Daramain (2010-2011) Scheveningen Production *Niels Jacobs (2011-2013) Scheveningen Understudies *Martijn Vogel (2011-2012) *Nuno Azevedo *James Cook Helsinki Production (non-replica) *Antti Lang (2010-Present) Copenhagen Production (non-replica) *Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen (2011-Present) Asian Tour *James D. Smith (Original) Mexico City *Adam Sadwing (Original) Mexico City Understudies * Sebastian Treviño Brazilian Production *Bruno Fraga *Matheus Paiva (Understudy) *Jessé Scarpellini (Understudy) *Sandro Conte (Understudy) External Links * Boq - Wikipedia * Boq - Oz Wiki * http://ozwikia.com/wiki/Boq Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Musical Characters Category:Shiz Students